Hiroshi Hōzuki/Storyline
Chapter I:The Birth Of The Hiroshi. It was a stormy night. The cries of a woman could be heard clearly despite, the loud sound of lightning. That woman was giving birth. Her husband waited anxiously as his wife suffered from the pain of birth as a doctor was helping her and tried to ease her pain. A while later, her husband, Kyōya could hear the cries of a baby. He rushed into the room as quick as possible as he saw the doctor holding his newborn in his arms. "Congratulations, Kyōya-san. Here is your newborn child." said the doctor with a cheerful look on his face. Kyōya was full of happiness and joy as he saw his new born, but he couldn't help asking about his wife's safety first "And Aiko? how is she?". "Don't worry she is fine, she is resting right now. You can speak to her in a moment after she wakes up." the doctor told Kyōya. Kyōya was full of joy that he finally got to see his son. He took the little child from the arms of the doctor and said quietly "Welcome, I have waited so long to see you." he then starts tearing up from his happiness. After Aiko regained consciousness, she asked to see her new baby as her husband put the baby next to her. "What will you name him?" asked Kyōya. The mother stayed quiet for a moment as she gazed at her new child and said "...Hiroshi, what a beautiful name." ---- And since then, Hiroshi was raised in this family under the care of Kyōya and Aiko. He started to grow and become stronger until he became six years old. It was Hiroshi's first day in the academy. He was very quiet and cold as he entered the academy and took his place in the class he was assigned to. Hiroshi was the youngest student in the academy and everyone looked at him as a brat who is suppose to stay at home until he is old enough to enter the academy. In the academy, they taught them how to kill ruthlessly and without mercy as kirigakure was called the "Blood mist village". They started planting ideas of killing and ruthlessness in the brains of the students, of course, Hiroshi was different as he was the youngest student and at the age of six. He would most likely be affected by those ideas more than the other students as he is still learning at a very young age. "Kill ruthlessly, show no mercy, no regrets, don't look back. We shinobi fight to kill or be killed. That is our destiny, that is our fate, we are tools of destruction." these words were said by one of the teachers at the academy in an attempt to kill or numb emotions inside the students, these words echoed in Hiroshi's brian and he was greatly affected by them. One day after the academy class was dismissed, Hiroshi was walking back home, when he got back, his father told him that his mother was transported to the hospital because of illness. It was an illness that was incurable, she acquired it after her birth to Hiroshi with a year. They both went to the hospital to see the dying mother. When Hiroshi and Kyōya entered the room where Aiko was lying, they saw her in her deathbed. She was breathing heavily and it was painful to look at her, she was thin and weak. "I am sorry, she isn't going to make it." said the doctor. "I understand" said Kyōya. Hiroshi was in shock as he heard that his mother is going to pass away. His mother asked him to come closer. Hiroshi walked slowly towards his mother and a tear dripped down his left eye. "Mother....Don't leave me." he said as he was getting torn apart on the inside. His mother put her hands on his cheek and wiped his tear "Hiroshi, please, don't torture me with your words. I am not leaving you, I will always watch over you. And, I will leave you in the care of your father. This is our fate as shinobi, we die, there is no escaping fate, my boy." she then starts tearing up. "Now listen, I don't want you to die. Killing is better than being killed, I know that you are still a child and I shouldn't be telling this to you, but you have to lose your emotions Hiroshi. Emotions are a burden in the shinobi world. You need to survive no matter what the cost is. My will to you is for you to survive in a tough world like this, even if you have to kill the very last shred of emotion inside of you. Cough ... cough ... I ... I don't have much time left. I wish I could have lived to see you grow up, but this is a cruel world... Farewell ... Hiroshi." her hands slipped across Hiroshi's face and dropped beside her. His mother had passed away. His mother's words echoed in his mind as he bursted into tears. And, since that moment, Hiroshi's story began.